


By a Nose

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [96]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

“Napoleon, is it true?”

“Is what true?” Solo asked the two women who had simultaneously asked the question.

“Has Illya broken his nose?”

“Yes,” he affirmed “He zigged when he should have zagged, resulting in his nose being flattened across his face.”

“Oh no,” cried Debbie. “I hope the doctors can put it right. He has such a perfect nose. “Come on, Sue, let’s go and see if there’s anything we can do for him.”

As they dashed off, Napoleon tried to look at his own nose, making himself cross-eyed. 

“What’s his got that mine hasn’t?” he called out, bitterly.


End file.
